The Luckiest
by AcousticMaiden
Summary: SONGFIC And where was I before the day that I first saw your lovely face? JackxMaddie The Luckiest, by Ben Folds


_Summar__y-_ SONGFIC Where was I before the day that I first saw your lovely face? JackxMaddie (The Luckiest, by Ben Folds)

_A/N-_ This is my first songfic and my first story with a JackxMaddie pairing, so I will accept criticism if it is based on valid observations and opinions. Jack and Maddie are so cute together and I thought this song was just perfect for them!

_Disclosure:_ I don't own anything related to Danny Phantom (property of Butch Hartman) or the song The Luckiest (property of Ben Folds).

_**The Luckiest**_

_I don't get many things right the first time_

_In fact, I am told that a lot._

I am thick… in more ways than one, now that I think of it. I'll be the first to admit it. I don't know how many times I walked down the hall in my college days and heard people whispering about me as they hurried past. I heard all sorts of people say stupid things about me. It's not something you forget very easily.

_Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles and falls_

_Brought me here._

Okay, so I've made a few mistakes in the past – strike that, _a lot_ of mistakes. Blew up a few mailboxes, misfired a few ecto cannons, and accidentally gave my best friend a severe case of ecto acne. Sue me! I was young! At least I finally got the ghost portal to work (I told you I would). At least I met you.

_And w__here was I before the day_

_That I first saw your lovely face?_

I think I dislocated my jaw when I saw you for the first time because my mouth was hanging unhinged from my face and I couldn't close it. I remember wondering if you were lost on your way to Super Model 101, just a few classrooms downwind from the ghost lab (population: me and Vladdy). You just continued to surprise me when you grabbed a lab coat from off the wall and moseyed over to the ghost portal prototype and began pointing out the flaws in my design.

You looked so pretty with your fiery hair up in curls the way it was then. You had big tie-dye hoop earrings dangling from your earlobes. It fascinated me when your lavender eyes caught the light and sparkled like jewels. You were so tempting, but I kept myself in check only because V-man was hovering over your shoulder much the same way that I was (I'm sure that my eyes were just playing tricks with me when I saw Vlad _checking you out_. Had that been the real case, I most likely would've dislocated _his_ jaw.).

_Now I see it everyday._

_And I know_

I can't believe you married me. Either you're insane or I'm better looking than I thought.

_That I am_

_I am_

_I am_

_The luckiest._

I don't know for sure how many other guys were trying to put the ring on your finger, but I remember being on the receiving end of a bunch of death-glares the day after I proposed to you. But their jealous, sour looks couldn't pull me down from the cloud nine that I'd hitched a ride on that day. I remember feeling weightless (which, for me, is saying something), like I was floating through the day on a pair of winged shoes. All I could think about was you and our future together. I could already imagine our kids by our side, blazing ecto guns on their shoulders, as we battled ghosts as a happy family.

_What if I'd been born__ fifty years before you_

_In a house, on the street where you lived?_

I remember thinking my life was just a can of peaches before I met you. I had a great friend, a cool lab with lots of shiny tools, and all the fudge I could possible want. Whenever I sat down to think about all that I had, it never even crossed my mind that I was missing something very important. Then you breezed through the door and knocked the wind out of me. From that day on, I knew that I couldn't live without you.

_Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike._

_Would I know?_

Now that I think about it, my life was pretty boring before I met you. I went to school, I ate at every meal, I invented top of the line ghost hunting weapons, and I unintentionally threatened the welfare of Amity Park University more than once. It was much more fun when you did all those things with me.

_And in a white sea of eyes_

_I see one pair that I recognize._

_And I know_

I'd probably die if you ever left me or got hurt. It feels like there are two halves of me, and one of them is you. I gave you my heart the first time I saw you and I've never felt safer in my life.

_That I am_

_I am_

_I am_

_The luckiest._

_I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you._

I love you, Maddie. No, those words don't even cover how I feel about you. It's not love, it's something much more powerful than that.

_Next door there's an old man who lived to his nineties_

_And one day passed away in his sleep._

Nothing can separate me from you. I'd claw my way through the darkest depths of the Ghost Zone just to see your face light up when you smile. Thanks to our inventions, not even death can keep us apart… unless some other ghost hunter happens to zap me with a fancy ray gun… but I'd keep fighting.

_And his wife; she stayed for a couple of days_

_And passed away._

I've heard you say, countless times, that you love me more than I could ever imagine. Somehow, I find that hard to believe, seeing as how my love for you is probably ten times that. I don't think you have any idea how much you mean to me. How did I get so lucky to be married to you?

_I'm sorry I know that's a strange way to tell you that I know we belong._

_That I know_

I don't know why, but we must have been designed for each other, because no other woman that I've ever met holds even a cent of the attraction and love that I feel for you. I know that I'm probably embarrassing to have around. I make mistakes and messes and I know I'm not the brightest tool in the shed. I don't know how you put up with me, but I'm so glad that you do.

_That I am_

_I am_

_I am_

_The luckiest._

Please stay with me, Maddie, for the rest of eternity.

I love you.

Jack

**Was that fluffy enough? Please review!**

**Acoustic Maiden**


End file.
